Would You Rather? ChaseZoey
by Lilly Rae
Summary: "Would you rather go out on a date with Logan, or...Kiss me?" Chase asked quietly, not looking at his friend and crush. Zoey looked up in surprise. Well, this could get interesting...  .:Read and Reply:.  AU
1. Would you rather kiss me?

"So, you wanna play would you rather?" Zoey asked Chase as they sat in her room, supposedly studying.

"Sure, Would you rather eat mud or become a mime?" Chase asked her.

"Eat mud, obviously. Would you rather eat your dog or lick the inside of a fat man's bellybutton?" Zoey said.

"Eww, Fat man's bellybutton, I couldn't eat Elvis," Chase said, "Would you rather go out on a date with Logan, or. . . Kiss me?" Chase asked quietly. Zoey looked up in surprise.

"Um . . . what was that again?" she inquired, thinking that she hadn't heard right.

"Would you rather go out with Logan, or kiss me?" Chase repeated, not looking up his friend and crush.

"Well, the answer is obvious, I would rather-"

"Hey, guys," Lola said coming in with Quinn. "Whatcha' doin'?" she asked the two friends.

"We were-" Zoey started but was cut off once again, this time by Chase.

"We were studying. And I was just about to go," he said standing up and grabbing his books. "Sorry, gotta go. Bye!" He said rushing out.

"Chase! Wait!" Zoey called jumping up and racing to the door. However, when she got there it was too late. Chase had already disappeared from the hallway.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked her.

"We were playing a game of would you rather and he asked me this one question and you guys came in and he wouldn't let me answer him," Zoey said slumping against the doorframe.

"Well, what was the question, Zoey?" Lola asked sitting down on Zoey's bed.

"Well…I can't really say…"

"Oh come on, Zoey! Tell us," Lola begged.

"Fine, he asked me if I would rather go out with Logan or kiss him," Zoey confessed. She looked at Lola and Quinn who were both grinning.

"See, I told you that he still liked her!" Lola said to Quinn.

"Fine you were right, but-"

"Hello! I'm still here you know!" Zoey said cutting Quinn off. Lola and Quinn turned back to her.

"So?" Lola asked her.

"So what?"

"What were you going to say?" Quinn said. Zoey turned red.

"Well…I'd rather not say."

"So basically you were going to say that you would rather kiss him? Look Lola, I told you that we should have waited a few more minutes," Quinn said, turning back to Lola.

"Either way, I still have to find Chase and tell him," Zoey said walking out into the hallway.

"Tell us what happens when you get back!" Lola called out to her.

"Well, this should be interesting," Quinn said turning to Lola.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Answers

Zoey marched across the campus, a woman with a purpose. Fulton Hall started to come up ahead. She stared to quicken her pace as she neared the building and ignored the people waving to her as she passed them. She just had to get to Chase…

* * *

"So, you asked her if she would rather kiss you or go out on a date with Logan instead of just telling her that you like her?" Michael asked Chase as he watched his friend pace the floors of their room.

Chase nodded silently as he continued to pace the floors. He was just sure that Zoey wouldn't want to hang out with him because it would just be awkward between them.

"God, to think, when you finally decide to tell Zoey that you love her you don't even tell her, you ask her if she would rather kiss you or go out with Logan, AND you didn't even let her answer! You idiot," Michael said getting up and whacking Chase up behind his head.

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot!" Chase said falling down onto their couch.

"Well, did she give any hint as to what she was going to say?" Michael asked him.

Chase shook his head solemnly. _I am such an idiot!_

**_*Knock Knock Knock*_**

"Chase, let me in. It's Zoey!"

Michael got up and opened the door partially. "Oh, hey Zoey. What surprise to see you here. Do you need Chase, 'Cause I haven't seen him," he lied to her.

"Michael, I'm not in the mood for joking around. I know that Chase is in there. And if he wants to hear what I have to say then he'd better get out here, NOW!" Zoey said forcefully.

There was a shuffling inside the room and the door opened completely to show Chase standing beside Michael.

"Uh, hi, Zoey," Chase said timidly. Zoey rolled her eyes at him.

"Just come on," Zoey said grabbing his hand and pulling him along out of the building.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Chase asked when they sat down at their favorite fountain.

"I wanted to tell you my answer to your 'would you rather' question since you kind of stormed off," she said to him, arms crossed but smiling.

"Oh, yeah, about that. I'm sorry for asking you that question. It was just kind of my way of telling you how I feel."

"What do you mean? You want me to be with Logan?" She laughed. "Yeah right. Well, how _do_ you feel about me?" Zoey asked, already partially knowing the answer.

"Well, it is kind of what I put in that text message last year."

"Well, any way, my answer is this," Zoey said leaning in and kissing him soundly. Chase's eyes flew open when her lips met his own.

"Wow. I never knew," Chase said when he pulled out of the kiss.

"Well, I didn't know that you liked me until this afternoon. That makes us even," Zoey said smiling.

"So, does this mean that we're going out now?" Chase asked. She laughed smiling.

"Well of course fuzzy head."

When they leaned in to kiss again, they heard something cheer behind them. Chase and Zoey pulled back and turned to who was cheering. Michael, Lola, Quinn, and Logan stood off about ten feet cheering.

"It's about time!" they yelled.

"You know, they really are right," Chase said smiling.

"Oh, be quiet and kiss me."

"I'd be happy to.

* * *

**Hope you liked :)**


End file.
